Your Soul Mate, Your Lover, Your Best Friend
by AtLoLevad
Summary: A series of drabbles in which it becomes obvious that Matthew is the perfect one for Mary. Modern!AU
1. lets you have a bite of their brownie

**"Marry someone who lets you have a bite of their brownie, even when you said you weren't hungry."**

* * *

"Oh, I couldn't eat another bite," Mary leaned back in her seat, smiling contentedly at Matthew.

Her boyfriend grinned, "You did tuck into that fettuccine with astounding gusto."

Mary reached across the table to swat at him, "You know very well that I haven't eaten a thing since breakfast! And even that was only Cheerios."

Matthew laughed, "I'm only teasing, Mare. I know you've had a long day."

Mary reached across the table and patted his hand, "I forgive you."

She grinned cheekily and her eyes twinkled.

Matthew picked up her hand and kissed the knuckles. He loved her so much.

"Come on," he said, "It's getting late and I've an early day in court tomorrow."

Mary nodded and pulled her jacket on, "Are you going to be terribly busy?"

Matthew rested his hand against Mary's lower back, as he led her out onto the sidewalk, "Not terribly At least, once I get back to the office I shouldn't be. Why?"

Mary shrugged, "I might be in the area at lunch time. I just wanted to see if you would be in your office."

Matthew reached out to grab her hand, "I'll be in my office and I would love for you to visit me."

"Good," Mary said, "It's a date."

They walked in comfortable silence for a few blocks, until Matthew spotted one of his favorite food trucks.

"Mary!" he exclaimed, "We have to stop."

"For what?" Mary asked, falling back next to Matthew.

"For that," he grinned, pointing to a truck that bore a sign saying 'Ice Cream Brownies.'

Mary squinted at the sign, "Ice cream sundaes on top of warm brownies?"

Matthew's grin made him seem twelve years old, "They're fantastic! You have to try one!"

Mary shook her head, "I couldn't. I'm completely stuffed, but don't let me stop you from getting one."

Matthew's face fell slightly at Mary's denial of the treat, but he still tugged her forward and ordered a sundae for himself.

They walked while Matthew ate, and Mary couldn't help but sneak glances at the sundae. It did look good.

"Do you want a bite?" Matthew asked through a mouthful of brownie and ice cream.

Mary shook her head, "Oh, no. I'm still full. But thank you, darling."

Matthew shrugged, and continued to tuck into his sundae, "You're missing out."

Mary continued to stare at Matthew's dessert. She was full, but it did look very good.

Matthew suddenly laughed and held out the take away container, "Alright, Mare. Have at it."

Mary laughed, "I'm not hungry, I told you."

"You've been looking at the brownie like a lost puppy that's gone weeks without food," Matthew laughed, "Have a bite at least."

Mary grinned, "Oh, if you insist."

Matthew happily relinquished his fork to Mary and watched as she dove into the sweet treat.

"Mmmmmm," she hummed, mouth full of dessert, "This is good!"

Matthew laughed and wiped a smudge of hot fudge off of Mary's cheek with the pad of this thumb.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he grinned, eyes twinkling, "Even if you protested originally."

Mary smiled sheepishly, "Well, I'm lucky that you let me bogart your desserts."

"Only because I love you," Matthew said, looping an arm around Mary's waist, "Now let me have it back."

Mary shifted to cover the remaining ice cream with her upper body, "No, I don't think I will."

"Mary!" Matthew exclaimed, "You said you were full!"

"I may have misjudged that," Mary giggled, forking another piece of brownie.

Matthew sighed, "The things I do for love."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This is going to be a series of drabbles that are based on a post I saw on Tumblr. Each drabble will be based on a bit of the post. I, unfortunately, can't link it here, but if anyone wants to get a "sneak peek" they can message me on Tumblr and I'll link them. **

**That being said, this is a modern AU, and I hope you guys love this! **


	2. laughs at all the same things

Mary checked her watch again. 6:15. Matthew was 15 minutes late.

She tapped at the blotter on her desk, regretting her decision to have Matthew pick her up from the office. Sitting here made her feel like she had to do work, and Mary had no desire to do that.

Her phone suddenly buzzed next to her elbow. She picked it up to find a text message from the very person she was waiting for.

-_on my way, love. traffic_-

Mary sighed, of course. There was always traffic. She dropped her phone into the oversized oxblood tote next to her chair.

"I'm not waiting up here," Mary said quietly to herself. She pushed away from her desk, shoved her feet back in stiletto heels, and tugged on her jacket.

Her assistant, Ivy, had left an hour ago, so Mary breezed through the mostly empty floor, punching the elevator button with slightly too much force.

* * *

Waiting down in the building's lobby, Mary couldn't help but people-watch. She sighed as several couples passed her by.

"Mary!" A masculine voice startled her from her thoughts.

Mary startled and looked in the direction of the voice, "Oh! Matthew!"

She jumped up as her boyfriend hurried over to her, "I was worried you wouldn't come," she teased.

Matthew caught her hand, "And leave my girl hanging? Never."

He tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, and they started for the door, "I've called and shuffled around our reservations. We've got a table at 7:45."

Mary nodded, "Bit of time between now and then."

"I thought we might walk over instead of getting a car," Matthew suggested, "It is a gorgeous night, after all."

Mary fell into step next to Matthew, "It is a lovely night, and I could do with some walking. Being cooped up in that office all day is just so depressing sometimes."

"You didn't get out for lunch?" Matthew asked.

Mary shook her head, "I ordered in. I had far too much to do."

"Poor Mary," Matthew said without an ounce of sarcasm, "We'll just have to spend more time outside to make up for that."

Mary leaned up to kiss his cheek, "You're sweet."

They chattered about their days at work. Matthew was prattling on about his current court case when Mary stopped dead in her tracks.

Matthew jolted backwards when Mary stopped, "What is it?"

"That theater is playing Month Python!" Mary tugged on Matthew's arm and grinned, "Can we beg off dinner and go see it?"

Matthew grinned, "Should we get Jelly Babies and popcorn for dinner?"

Mary's eyes were alight with glee, "Oh I haven't see Monty Python in _ages_! Sybil, Edith, and I used to spend afternoons in stitches watching the movie."

Matthew gamely followed along as Mary tugged him toward the theater, "While I was at uni, we had a talent show and a group of my mates and I put on a scene from Monty Python as our entry."

"Oh! I knew there was a reason I loved you," Mary grinned, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as Matthew paid for their tickets.

"My love for Monty Python is the only reason you love me?" Matthew asked, ushering Mary into the theater's lobby.

"Among other things," Mary pecked his cheek, "Come, let's get snacks."

* * *

For the next hour and a half, Matthew watched Mary more than he watched the actual movie.

She was breathless with laughter, and absolutely gorgeous.

He had never been more in love.

* * *

**A/N: Drabble #2 is in the books! I'm sorry they're so short, but they're not meant to be extremely long either. I'll try and up the word count on the next ones. **

**Hope you're enjoying! :)**


	3. kisses your nose on a cold day

Matthew wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck. The wind was blowing hard and it was bitterly cold. He frowned as he stepped in a small puddle of icy water.

"Bugger," he mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. He should've remembered gloves. Maybe Mary had an extra pair of his hanging around her flat.

He smiled to himself; the idea that Mary might have a spare pair of gloves for him was a novelty. He never thought they'd get through the trying years at university.

But now, knocking on Mary's door, they were a perfect match. They had overcome the issues of their early years and now everything was right in the world.

"Matthew!" Mary grinned, pulling open the door, "What on Earth are you doing here? I haven't forgotten a date, have I?"

"No," Matthew laughed, "But I thought I'd surprise you with a little lap around the rink at the Natural History Museum."

He held out his hand, "What do you say?"

A slow smile spread across Mary's face, "Oh, alright. Let me bundle up."

* * *

"Not so fast," Mary laugh-shrieked as Matthew led her around the rink.

"Fast is the only way," Matthew replied, but he tightened his grip on Mary's hands anyway.

"Oh, I think a nice, leisurely skate might be nice," Mary said, giggling.

Matthew tugged Mary closer and wrapped his arms around her, "Then a nice, leisurely skate we shall have,"

Mary relaxed in his arms, "Thank you, darling."

Matthew gently twirled Mary on the ice, grinning widely as she let out a girlish squeal.

As Mary skated back into his arms, Matthew leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her cold nose.

She looked up at him through eyelashes that were dotted with snowflakes.

"What was that for?" She smiled.

"You're beautiful," he said simply.

Mary laughed, "I'm cold and my nose is probably reminiscent of Rudolph!"

Matthew's eyes twinkled, "Rudolph has always been my favorite Christmas tale."

"You're horrible," Mary laughed, leaning into his embrace.

In response, Matthew kissed the tip of her nose again.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short and there was a long wait in between chapters. But I am still working on this. I've been busy with school and life, but all of your reviews make me so happy! **


	4. watches disney movies with you

Mary sneezed into a tissue, whining pitifully. She curled tighter underneath the heavy woolen blanket that had been a gift from her Granny.

She shivered; it was far from cold in her flat since the heat was raised to almost 70 degrees, but the flu or some sort of bug was working its way through her body.

She heard a key scratching in the door and perked up slightly as Matthew entered the flat.

"Hello darling," he greeted her, dropping his briefcase to the floor and his keys into the small bowl on the hall table, "How're you feeling?"

"Miserable," Mary mumbled, sticking her lip out in a pitiful pout, "I've been so lonely too!"

Matthew loosened his tie, "Have you eaten? I could whip up some soup."

Mary's stomach grumbled and Matthew had his answer. He grinned.

"Give me a minute to change and I'll whip you up some dinner."

Mary sighed, "Hurry up, please."

She could hear Matthew chuckling from their bedroom.

She closed her eyes and listened to Matthew rattle about in the kitchen, pulling together the ingredients for a quick chicken soup he had learned from his mother.

At some point she must have dozed off, because the next thing Mary knew, Matthew was gently nudging her awake, a steaming bowl of soup on the coffee table in front of her.

"Come on, darling," he said, helping her into a sitting position, "Let's get you fed."

"Mmm," she hummed, "Smells good."

She curled up next to him, bowl of soup resting on her knees.

"Matthew?" Mary asked, "Can you put on Mary Poppins?"

Matthew looked at his girlfriend, "Mary Poppins?"

Mary nodded, "It always made me feel better as a child. I just want to watch it with you."

Matthew smiled, getting up to put the disc in, "Of course we can watch Mary Poppins. And what do you say to a showing of Beauty and the Beast afterwards?"

Mary grinned and brightened, "You'd watch both with me?"

"Of course I would, silly," Matthew laughed, taking a seat on the couch again, "I'm a big fan of the Mouse."

Mary relaxed into his side, "I do think I've fallen even more in love with you after that sentence."

"I'll even take you to Disneyland Paris once you're feeling better," Matthew pressed a soft kiss to the top of Mary's head.

As the opening tune to Mary Poppins played, Mary couldn't help but think how lucky she had gotten with this wonderful man next to her.

* * *

**A/N: As always, these are such fun to write. I hope you all are enjoying reading them as much as I love writing them. Please drop a review and let me know what you think :D**


End file.
